rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dosa Merigo
Appearance Dosa has a square face with his short brown hair just over his dark blue eyes. His eyes are deep set but stick out on his pale face. His nose is kind of long and has a large birthmark from the tip of his nose up to the right brow bone. Most of Dosa's outfit is his dark armor. Beneath is a black, long sleeve shirt and black tights. On his shoulder pauldron is his emblem engraved by Midori. Personality Dosa is a very caring person but if anyone hurts his teammates, he goes rabid and almost loses his sanity. He watches over Rogue like a father but is more of a friend to others. He's very quiet but isn't afraid to voice his thoughts to others. In history and science classes, he's eager to learn and answer questions. His eager-to-please traits are also reflected on any of the team's friends as well. This was also shown when Dosa first met Eoduun and wanted to make him happy to be on a team with Dosa. Abilities Dosa's very used to having to run so he took it upon himself to tend to everyone's wounds thus making him a sort of "healer" for the team. He also uses his strength to attack enemies quickly but only rarely since he has so much armor and a large weapon. Otherwise, Dosa is a good listener and very intellectual about his life, the lives of others, and normal educational things like history and science/ physics. Backstory Dosa grew up on the streets. Only other faunas rejects cared for him until he was old enough to find his own food and defend himself. Eventually, he wanted to join the White Fang but when the new leader came in, he turned away and fought only for himself. He learned how to use weapons like swords and daggers but when he was introduced to lances and spears, he grew too used to it. Dosa had almost never used swords or crossbows ever again. He doesn't speak of his past very much because of fear that others will discriminated him like before so it's unknown up until he meets Rouge, then Midori. Ten year old Rouge was left to defend Dosa at one of the faunas peace rallies. She and the boy ran away to survive what seemed to be a brutal beating. They had arrived in a hospital where they had theirs wounds cleaned and treated. A nurse walked them around the hospital, showing them other faunas, protectors, and civilians who had suffered from that same rally. The nurse had turned the two around quickly when the three of them saw a shut door at the end of a hallway of the east wing. Of course, the two were curious and wanted to know what was inside the room.. The nurse and showed them into a room of a girl with silver hair. She was reading a book when she looked up. Recognizing that the boy was a faunas, she told the nurse, who was apologizing at the time, that it was okay and that she wanted to talk to them. Rouge and Dosa visited Midori every day for two months. When Dosa and Rouge visited Midori after the seventh week, Midori was told she was discharged from the hospital and could go home. Dosa felt bad for Midori when she had said that she didn't have a home to go back to anymore. Rouge offered to stay with her and Dosa at the Justie residence until they could attend Signal academy. A lot of his time spent with Midori and Rouge made him more of a soft type of person. He became quiet because of the immense amount of fighting around them. He learned to stay close to his friends and keep to himself in case of emergency. At Signal, Dosa had designed and forged his weapon, Warrior's Will. He wanted to just stick with the lance to throw as well but had Still, a lot of his history is blurred of when he wasn't with Rouge or Midori and Dosa doesn't speak much. Rogue, however, knows a lot about Dosa and does a lot of the explaining for him when needed. Registration Form: Warrior's Will Melee X Slashing X Piercing X Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged *Ammunition [ ] Dust X Bullets: 9mm Luger [ ] Other [ ] None *Delivery Method X Gunpowder [ ] Tension X Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description A long spear with a pointed blade and a smaller, axe-like blade just below the point. The rod is metal covered by a thin, leather-like fabric. The gun of the weapon is in the axe blade while the trigger and safety are at the middle of the rod. The lance can be disassembled for carrying in a leather bag on his thigh. The axe's blade and the point can be detached and the rod can then be collapsed into four parts, each part being a foot and a half long. History When Dosa applied for Signal, he only had a mediocre spear. After he completed his assignment to create a new weapon, he only upgraded his spear to the max without making it look horrible. Relationships Eoduun Being the only recognizable faunas on the team, Eoduun was first put off by Dosa. The ram faunas' eager-to-please personality wanted to talk to Eoduun often. The two explained themselves and quickly started a good relationship. Midori While Midori and Dosa didn't talk much before Beacon and during their training, Midori and Dosa were the almost inseparable two on the team but they didn't support each other as much as Rouge did for Midori. Rouge Rouge and Dosa have spent the longest time together before Beacon which makes things much easier on the team. It's very rare that they argue but it's common to see one doing a favor for the other. Trivia *Dosa doesn't know of Rogue's love for him. *Dosa's first character design showed gender-neutral armor, clothes, and features. *His first concept art didn't show any faunas traits. *Merigo is based off of the merry-go-rounds. *A second design showed more british-based concepts. *Dosa means 'sin' in Indonesian, reminding the author of black or dark grey. Gallery Dosaportrait.png dosa (2015_07_10 14_51_33 UTC).png dosaemblem (2015_07_10 14_51_33 UTC).png Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:Male Category:Dani's Things